Monster Spray
by Splash123
Summary: George, Katie, Fred II, and Roxanne share a crazy night of silliness and family bonding. Cute, especially if you like Family and/or fics about little kids. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I own the plot, but nothing else. That honor belongs to the lovely JK Rowling.**

**I know technically it's supposed to be George and Angelina, but I really do prefer George and Katie...so consider this SU.**

**This is dedicated to my big brother, just because he's that awesome.**

* * *

**Monster Spray**

Roxanne sat up and gazed around her small, dark bedroom in the flat above her father's shop in Diagon Alley. In her small hands, she clutched her teddy bear Teddy, her dolly Diane, and her favorite plastic model thestral, Prince. Was that Mr. Boo she heard, or just the bitter November wind?

She groped around under her pillow for a few seconds until she found the spray bottle that Mummy put there. At age four, she was too young to read the words Mummy had written on it in her neat block letters: MONSTER SPRAY. GOOD FOR MONSTERS OF ANY KIND, ESPECIALLY ONES NAMED MR. BOO.

And underneath, _Not for sale. It's jasmine-scented water, folks. _The shop had run into problems once when Roxanne, who carried the spray around wherever she went, had accidently left it in the shop. Some kid had shoplifted it, taken it to Hogwarts, sprayed it on Peeves, and then raised hell when Peeves was still there.

Roxanne didn't know why it didn't work on Peeves. It certainly worked on Mr. Boo, the invisible boogeyman who lived in her closet.

Rising from her bed, she gripped Teddy, Diane, Prince, the black-and-red plaid quilt Grandmum had given her the day her adoption had been finalized, and the bottle in her short arms. Gathering every small ounce of courage, she flung the closet door open, squirted the Monster Spray potion as quickly as she could, and then ran screaming into Fred's room.

Six-year-old Fred woke up to see his little sister, clad in a white satin nightdress and carrying enough to be a camel, come dashing into his room shrieking. He sat up quickly. "Roxie, what's wrong?"

"_He's back!"_

Fred gasped. Most of the time his little sister was annoying, but even he had pity for her when Mr. Boo came. "Did you spray him?"

"Yeah, but I might've missed him!"

Fred nodded. "You can sleep in here tonight." Mr. Boo was, for some reason, afraid to go into Fred's room, so Roxanne commonly came in and slept in the other twin bed in his room.

She smiled and snuggled into the bed, covering the comforter with Grandmum's quilt and tucking her animals around her. "Thanks, Freddie," he said.

"Uh-huh," he said, already closing his eyes. His teddy bear Bob was lying next to him.

Roxanne stayed awake for a few more minutes when she heard _him._

_Mr. Boo!_

She sat up. "Fred! Fred! Fred!"

"What?" he said. "Look, if you're gonna sleep in my room, you hafta be—" he stopped. "What's that?"

"It's Mr. Boo!"

"Where's the spray?"

Roxanne fumbled around for a second before she tossed the bottle to Fred. He tested it by squirting a tiny bit into his hand.

"Roxie! It's empty! The bottle's empty!"

Roxanne froze, terrified. Mr. Boo was just outside that door, and they had no Monster Spray!

"What'll we do?" She stared at her brother for a second before they both threw their heads back and screamed, "DAAAAAADDY!"

George flung open the door with his wand out, certain he'd find his children about to be kidnapped by a Death Eater. Katie was half a step behind, her own wand out. They stopped when they found Fred and Roxanne clutching each other, shaking.

"Are you hurt?"

"What's going on?"

"Roxie-poxie, why are you crying?"

"Fred, are you okay?"

Their words jumbled together as Fred threw his arms around Katie's legs and Roxanne took a running jump into her daddy's arms. The story spilled out.

"Poor kids," Katie said comfortingly. "Want to sleep in Mummy and Daddy's bed for the night?"

So the kids (and Teddy and Diane and Prince and Grandmum's blanket and Bob) spent that night snuggled in the protective valley between their parents.

"We have the most insane kids in London," George said, reaching over the kids' heads to grip Katie's hand.

She grinned. "Most insane kids in the world, actually."

They laughed for a minute. Katie was almost asleep when George said, "Y'know, what if there really is a Mr. Boo…?"

"Shut. Up," Katie laughed. But she did let her eyes move around the room, very carefully checking that no invisible boogeymen were going to hurt her small, special children or her husband.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it. Please review!**


End file.
